JLAAvengers: Point Of No Return
by C.A. Turner
Summary: To save the Justice League, Batman and Wonder Woman join forces with... John Steed and Emma Peel!


DISCLAIMER: This is my first non Rangers fic, so please be kind. Batman, Wonder Woman, and the JLA come from DC comics. John Steed Emma Peel, the Avengers, and all associated with it, come from Lumiere (Associated British Co.[ABC]) Marvel needs a major ass whipping for stealing and monopolizing the name, IMHO. This is a round robin, and for Aquaman and Tara King fans, in advance this is not going to be your cup of tea.. They're traitors, and will be dealt with at the end of this. And now...  
  
JLA/AVENGERS:  
  
POINT OF NO RETURN  
  
by C.A. TURNER  
  
Prologue: Metropolis;  
  
Flying to the roof of the Daily Planet building, Superman's thoughts were totally scrambled. The Justice League of America had recieved a request of assistance from England. Several of MI5's top agents had been disappearing at an astonishing rate. The League had a meeting to decide how to best handle the situation Aquaman hadn't been to the last four meetings, and this concerned the Man of Steel. He also noticed his temper had also gotten worse over the last few months before that. Superman decided to have a long talk with the Sea King about his worsening attitude.  
  
After the last meeting, several JLAers began disappearing. First, Plastic Man, admittedly, the one weak link in the chain, then Martian Manhunter, Former Leaguers Steel, Huntress, Green Arrow, Atom, and now, Flash, and Green Lantern. With Aquaman not responding to any emergency summons. this left himself, along with Batman, and Wonder Woman, to respond to any serious threat. Fortunately, Black Canary, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, and a new heroine, Isis, were able to assist.  
  
Superman entered the teleporter, hitting the activation button. He then closed the door, waiting to go to the Watchtower. Instead a green gas filled the chamber, which had a definite negative effect on the Man of Steel. Coughing, barely able to breathe, and considerably weak, Superman struggled to open the door to the teleporter. Before long, however, he was knocked out, as a result of the gas.  
  
As the teleporter door opened, and an unconscious Superman fell to the ground, two figures walked over to him. One, a former agent o the British Ministry, Tara King, smiled as she pondered "funny how a little thing like Krypton gas can take out the most powerful man on the planet."  
  
The other turner out to be the missing Aquaman, who then spoke to his companion "This is coming along nicely. Thanks to you, MI5 will soon be out of the picture, and I only have 2 more Justice Leaguers to deal with, then we'll take care of out respective governments. Do you have the Kryptonite chains, Tara, my dear?"  
  
"But, of course. Can you be sure these can hold him? This is still Superman, after all." Tara cautioned.  
  
"Definitely. These links are forged from Krypton metal. It may kill him, eventually. Pity." Aquaman sneered ad they bound the hero, and prepared to take him away.  
  
POINT OF NO RETURN BATMAN AND WONDER WOMAN JOIN THE MINISTRY STEED AND EMMA ARE SWORN IN  
  
Gotham City:  
  
Swinging through the Gotham skyline at night, Batman was in a rare good mood. Despite the fact that several JLAers had gone missing, Comissioner James Gordon was expected to make a full recovery from the attempt on his life, the Joker, it seemed, had finally been caught, Catwoman, for now was on the straight and narrow, it looks like, thanks to an experimental surgery, Barbara Gordon could soon walk again, his relations with Nightwing and Robin were improving, and Alfred had sent word that he would soon return.  
  
However, the missing Justice Leaguers were weighing heavy on his mind. Hal Jordan had returned, and was once more Green Lantern. Kyle Rayner, still holding the power, had went to the Titans. Batman had patched up several things with Hal, and was considering some changes in his affairs.  
  
Landing atop of a gargoyle, Batman saw the Batsignal in the night sky. Inside, one word: BATMAN.  
  
Sensing someone behind him, Batman turned to see his fellow Justice Leaguer, Wonder Woman, standing behind him, saying two words: "We're needed."  
  
Hampstead, London, England:  
  
Emma Peel was asleep in her bedroom, when she sensed that someone was there in the room. Snapping awake, she saw the Batman, or someone in a Batman costume, standing over her. Quickly driving a right palm into his solar plexus, she then followed it with a right to the intruder's jaw, then threw him into the far wall.  
  
Shaking the cobwebs out of his head, Batman stated "Well, if anything, your reputation is an understatement. I would have been able to see that coming."  
  
"So, you really are that freak from Gotham. Trying to impress me, are you? Lose the ears, and I'll consider it. Why are you in my bedroom. If you're looking for Steed..." she started.  
  
"Wonder Woman is already with him. We need your help. It seems that, in addition to several of your agents disappearing, our Justice League members also are vanishing. There may be a connection." Nursing a sore jaw, Batman then spoke "Sorry about the sudden arrival, but I believe we're running out of time."  
  
Rising from her bed, Emma smiled "Quite alright. You almost remind me of Steed, except without the Gentlemanly exterior. When do we start?"  
  
"As soon as possible. I've started checking out several of the locations that your MI5 agents have vanished from. From what I've pieced together, so far, just like we have in the League, MI5 has a traitor in its midst. Now, if we can just find the connection..."  
  
"I hate to bring this up, but it seems that Superman has just joined the ranks of the missing heroes. If there is a connection, we'd best find it fast. I know you usually don't think of yourself as a team player, but..." Emma began.  
  
"...I'd gladly work with the League, anytime, anyplace. And I've recently began to rethink my practice of day to day affairs. Mrs. Peel, I would consider it an honor to work with you and Steed, if you would have both myself and Diana."  
  
3 Stable Mews:  
  
Wonder Woman was conversing with John Steed. They were talking over the current situation, and were weighing over possible connections. "Batman believes there are traitors in both groups. That would explain for the Justice Leaguers disappearing, they wouldn't be expecting it. The same most likely holds true for your agents. But if we're going in that direction, what's the connection?" Diana mused.  
  
"I think I may have found it." Steed told her. He brought her a quick breakfast; English Breakfast tea, and toasted English Muffins with orange marmalade, and honey butter. "Catherine Gale, Mrs. Peel's predecessor, has been able to send me a few messages, and it seems that your Batman's thinking is right on the money. There is a traitor in MI5: one Tara King. It seems that her father was killed in a raid set up in MI5's jurisdiction. and she joined, trying to avenge her father's death, her mother's insanity, her sister's alcoholism, and her brother's suicide. Pity, a bloody shame, too. She would have made a good agent." Steed revealed.  
  
Looking at Wonder Woman, Steed told her "I hate to spring this on you, old girl, but there is a traitor in your group as well. From what Mrs. Gale was able to reveal, the traitor is..." he paused for a minute, then quickly spoke '...Aquaman."  
  
To Steed's suprise, Wonder Woman merely frowned. "I had a feeling he'd be behind this. Superman said he'd been acting like he truly didn't care about anything these days. So, this doesn't really suprise me. We still need 2 things: a connection, and motive."  
  
"I'll connect with Mrs. Peel in the morning, and we'll try to piece all of this together. Mrs Gale left me the keys to her flat to take care of her plants. You can stay there, tonight, if you'd wish." Steed offered.  
  
"I'd like that, thank you. Batman and I will check out something we were able to discover in our casefile backlog. There may be some sort of connection there, hopefully." Wonder Woman then added "This Tara King may be planning something for both yourself and Mrs. Peel. Be careful. If she and Aquaman have joined forces. "  
  
"Then it is in our best interests to join forces and put a stop to our erstwhile conspirators. Have your Titans on standby, in case we fail. I'll alert Mike Gambit, and his partner, Purdey, just in case." Steed finished.  
  
Wonder Woman then noticed 2 pictures. One, a petite blonde woman with a pixie haircut, and a rather clean cut young man in the other. "If I may ask, who are these people?"  
  
"The young woman, charming young Venus Smith, is a nightclub singer, and the other, a Dr. Martin King. They've helped me out on a few occasions. I'm grateful that nothing has happened to them." Steed replied.  
  
Morning:  
  
Steed rang Mrs. Peel, Who promptly answered through her doorway, "Come in, Steed." Soon, the twosome were in conversation.  
  
Mrs. Peel began "Coffeee's on the table." She was practicing her fencing.  
  
"Any cream?" Steed asked. He soon found himself on the business end of Mrs. Peel's foil. "I'll take it black." Picking up another foil, he soon engaged her in swordplay while discussing the case that had them working with Batman and Wonder Woman.  
  
"Odd, that Justice Leaguers should start disappearing almost at the same time as our people. The Batman has a theory that Aquaman, and one of our own have turned traitor. Any ideas why?" Steed asked.  
  
"None yet. I have a feeling we'll find out soon. We're both expected at the Watchtower." Emma finished.  
  
"The Watchtower?"  
  
Soon, both were at the JLA Watchtower. A quick plan was decided among the foursome, and both changed partners. Batman and Mrs. Peel were soon in Manchester, or rather on the outskirts, around a cemetery. Batman assumed his ID of Bruce Wayne, as he and Emma questioned the townspeople about strange goings on they had had recently. Batman felt they were somehow connected to the missing JLAers, and the MI5 agents. Among them, two ghostbusters, one a Mandy McIntosh, from F.O.G. (Friends Of Ghosts), and a Harlan Greenleigh, from S.M.O.G (Scientific Manipulation Of.Ghosts) and while Greenleigh had nothing useful to add, or did not believe in ghosts. Mandy, however, was definitely into her ghostly world. "Can't you feel them? The auras, atmosphere, everything here. This entire area is perfect for ghosts. I feel it, they'll soon make their presence known soon." Mandy breathed heavily.  
  
"Poppycock. This is all stuff and nonsense, and the sooner your group realize this the better off you'll all be." Greenleigh scoffed.  
  
"Typical closed mind of a non believer. Hopefully, our 2 new arrivals won't be as stubborn as you."  
  
"Sorry, Ms. McIntosh, I prefer my spirits distilled." Emma told her. "Besides, Mr. Wayne and myself would need more proof before committing to that fact."  
  
"You're saying you're both open to the possibility."  
  
Bruce spoke up then "We're saying there are some things that can't be explained, but we prefer to wait and see."  
  
"Oh, but I can prove it to you. Join me, tonight, the cemetery. This night would be perfect."  
  
"Sounds like a challenge. I've never been one to pass up a challenge. I'll be there." Bruce told her.  
  
"I'll be there too." Emma spoke up. After an excited Mandy left them, she turned to Bruce. "You get the feeling something isn't right about all of this?"  
  
"I feel that there's a connection between our missing agents, missing heroes, and the so-called 'living dead' that have suddenly appeared here. If Aquaman is behind this and is using this as a cover, we need to find out why. Contact Steed, and let him know what's going on. Have him tell Wonder Woman not to come yet, we may need a trump card, and odds are, we're going to need it."  
  
That night:  
  
John Steed arrived at the local pub just outside the cemetery. Bruce Wayne and Emma Peel had gone with Mandy to the cemetery, to the McLendon crypt. "I'm looking for a couple of friends of mine, said they'd be here. Bruce Wayne and Emma Peel. Any idea where they could have gone off to?"  
  
"They went with this girl ghostchaser to the cemetery, to the McLendon crypt. If they want to chase ghosts, fine. I'll have nothing to do with such nonsense." The barkeep snapped, taking a healthy swig of ale.  
  
-This is more than skepticism, this man's terrified of something, which means the Batman's right. It all leads here, somehow. Steed frowned to himself, when Mandy burst into the pub, shouting "Greenleigh's been killed, and the ghost took both Mr. Wayne and Mrs. Peel!"  
  
Three minutes later, inside the McLendon crypt, Steed saw Greenleigh's body draped across the coffin with a sabre impaled in his chest. There also looked like there was a struggle, and nothing more.  
  
Steed noticed an old factory/mining apparatus not far from the pub. There was also a mine, abandoned, and this set off red flags in the Avenger's mind. He told the barkeep that he wanted to explore the old mine, and would he take him there?  
  
"I'll take you to the mine, but I won't go down there with you. I'll not take any chances with any angry spirits"  
  
Steed accepted this, and decided to go alone, thinking it best to alert Wonder Woman if necessary, when Mandy ran up to him. "This sounds totally groovy, I'm coming with you!"  
  
Naturally, Steed was dead set against this. "Absolutely not! You think you can just come to me with your charming eyes and smile and come along with me? No."  
  
"But this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me, besides, I really could help you. You must let me come!" Mandy insisted.  
  
"No, no, NO!"  
  
Naturally, Steed knew it was useless to argue with someone who is determined to do something at all costs, so he reluctantly allowed Mandy to come along. Crawling through the opening shafts, and going through various tunnels, Steed came upon a false rockwall. Finding a switch he opened the wall to reveal a hidden city, people moving about.  
  
Steed was stunned. "Well, I never!"  
  
"Pity, Steed. I was hoping you wouldn't get this far. Hands up, if you will." Steed turned to see Mandy pointing a .357 Magnum at his chest. 'Mandy' removed her false face and reddish wig to reveal herself as ...Tara King!  
  
"This is really disappointing, Tara. Why, other than the obvious chance for misguided revenge?" Steed asked the failed MI5 agent.  
  
"Because this world, and both of the so called 'free world', it's governing houses, and it's people, are a sham!You risk your life on a daily basis for a archaic for the unwashed, the bloody Americans have these so called 'Superheroes' defending alleged innocents when they could rule, many other things. Orin and I, and our army, will soon change all of that, and put l an end to all of this, and soon!" Tara stated.  
  
"Orin?" Steed asked.  
  
"You, and the rest of you surface dwellers know me better as 'Aquaman'. After this, and the destruction of all other superhero organizations, covert agencies, and all other ruling governments, We shall be King Orin and Queen Tara. After you?" Aquaman smiled, using his hook to force Steed in the direction of the cells underneath. ***  
  
Unknown to both of them, Steed had activated a signal device in his watch, contacting Wonder Woman. Listening in, she soon knew where to strike. Contacting Black Canary, Isis, Hawkman and Hawkwoman, she returned to the conversation over the device.  
  
"What about Wonder Woman? Won't she be a problem?" she heard Tara ask.  
  
"Trust me, Tara, I'll deal with Wonder Woman." Aquaman's voice rang.  
  
"Oh, will you now?" Wonder Woman said angrily to herself. ***  
  
In the prison area, one of the guards entered a cell. "All right, Wayne, it's time for..." he started, when he saw that no one was there. He started to call for assistance, when Bruce Wayne stepped from behind the cell door, and put an effective sleeper hold on the guard.  
  
"Sorry, but I've got some associates to save, and you're in the way. Pleasant dreams." With the guard unconcious, Bruce then discarded his Armani outfit to stand once more in the nightblack garb of the Batman. Exiting the cell, he then began to look for Mrs. Peel. ***  
  
In a science labratory, not too far from the cells, a group of scientists were looking over various items taken from the heroes. "If we can harness the power from that one ring, we could help our leader take over that much quicker. Bring the ring to me." a balding scientist demanded.  
  
"The ring, it's gone!" another scientist shouted.  
  
"Where could it be? Find it, or I'll have your heads!"  
  
Where the ring was was in the pocket of a blond lab technician heading for one of the cells. Knocking out the guard, she quickly entered the cell. and helped the prisoner wake up, then handed him the ring. "I believe this is yours."  
  
"Mrs. Catherine Gale, I assume?" the man asked.  
  
"At your service. I believe your associates are being held in other holding cells. You'd better hurry, one of your own has join forces with one of ours and wants to create a worldwide takeover. You must stop him.' Cathy told him  
  
"Will do. First, 2 things..."  
  
Summoning a large lantern, he put the ring to the battery, and spoke the following verse...  
  
"In Brightest Day, In Blackest Night, No Evil Shall Escape My Sight, Let those Who Worship Evil's Might, Beware My Power, Green Lantern's light!"  
  
"Now, hold out your right hand, Green Lantern told Cathy. In seconds, she was holding a fully charged power ring. "The ring responds to your thoughts. That should protect you and give you. an edge over these guys. Good luck, and be careful!" ***  
  
Just outside, Wonder Woman, Isis, Black Canary, and the Hawks prepared to make an all out assault on the area. Following Steed's route, they soon found themselves at the phoney rockwall. Wonder Woman smashed down the wall. This brought armed guards to the place.  
  
"You take care of these rent a cops! I'll find Steed and the others!" Wonder Woman bellowed, and was soon off.  
  
Emma was looking out over an execution area. A man was just killed, one Piggy Smallwood, of MI5. Emma's disgust grew when she saw her jailer, another fallen agent who simply referred to himself as Masgard. "Intriguing, isn't it?" he asked Mrs. Peel.  
  
"I wouldn't say that at all. Your own hidden society, underground away from the world. Artificial sunlight, water and energy piped in from somewhere, for what?"  
  
"World domination. Right now, we're a skeleton staff, but soon, within a few months, we'll be at full, ready at a moment's notice, when our world destroys yours, first Britain, then her allies, mainly the United States, and soon, the entire planet. For those who survive, our new king will rule, along with our new Queen!"  
  
-Well, that explains how Aquaman got to Miss King.- Mrs. Peel thought to herself. Speaking to Masgard, she then said, "It's far too elaborate to be a private fantasy."  
  
It is neither private, or a fantasy. Our king thinks of everything. However, there are still some things that must be dealt with... the old fashioned way." Masgard told her, directing her view to the execution area. There she saw Steed being led to the site A ruckus outside distracted Masgard. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!" Masgard bellowed.  
  
That was all Emma Peel needed. Whirling Masgard around, she gave him a haymaker to his gut, then slapped him twice, and threw him against the wall Making sure Masgard was out Emma stole his keys, and was about to open her cell door, when it opened on it's own. Batman was on the other side. We'd better hurry, Steed needs our help."  
  
The ruckus continued to grow, as guards were being thrown left an right. Flash, Martian Manhunter, Huntress, Green Arrow, and the Atom, along with the missing MI5 agents, were trashing the compound. Green Lantern and Catherine Gale had joined them. "What kept you?" Green Lantern asked.  
  
"Got delayed catching a train. Mrs. Gale, I presume?" Batman asked.  
  
"Correct. You must be Batman. And you must be Emma Peel. Wish we could have a drink, but we've all got some unfinished business." Cathy said rather matter of factly.  
  
"Yes, right now, I've got a execution to stop. Excuse me." Emma began to rush to the execution area.  
  
Tara King was walking into the area when Emma grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. While the 2 squared off, the leader of the firing squad asked Steed "Any last requests?"  
  
"Yes, would you cancel my milk?"  
  
Batman, Green Lantern, and Cathy trashed guards left and right, just as Black Canary, and the Hawks arrived. The bad guys never had a chance.  
  
The Huntress and Steel got Superman to some fresh air, and got the Kryptonite chains off. They stayed with the unconcious Man of Steelwhile the other JLAers polished off the guards.  
  
As the guards began to open fire, Wonder Woman landed in front of Steed, deflecting the shots away from them. How long can you keep this up?" Steed asked her.  
  
"Until they run out of bullets ...Wonder Woman started.  
  
Machine gun fire exploded, taking out the firing squad. A gift from Emma Peel.  
  
"...or that." Wonder Woman finished.  
  
Emma walked over to Steed and Diana. Steed kissed her on both cheeks. "For that, you definitely get a mention in my will."  
  
"We now know Aquaman's plan. Terribly anti-social."  
  
"I couldn't agree more."  
  
"Everyone's all here." Batman smiled. Green Lantern, Catherine Gale, the missing MI5 agents, and Justice Leaguers all arrived, with some sad news. "Plastic Man's dead. They used him in one of their experiments, and he couldn't take the stress." Flash told them.  
  
"We've got Miss King, she can tell us what we need to know." Emma finished. "In the meantime, I think it's time we found the nearest exit."  
  
"Fine by me." Wonder Woman added.  
  
"Excellent. Exit, from the Latin exodus, meaning to leave, to exit, to escape..." Steed began.  
  
"To follow us. Shall we?" Batman finished.  
  
Along the coast, Aquaman had found out his entire plan had been destroyed. The Justice League and MI5 had seized all his assets, and Tara King had been captured, and forced to tell all, thanks to Wonder Woman's lasso. No matter. He'd be back, and would soon make them regret crossing him. He started towards the sea, when a voice behind him said "You're in the wrong direction, old boy. The authorities are that way."  
  
Aquaman turned to see John Steed standing before him. "John Steed. What a horse's ass of a name." Aquaman taunted.  
  
"I wouldn't talk about stupid names.'Aquaman'. 'King of the Seas', I would never be that conceited." Steed countered.  
  
"Hmm. Modest. And much to be modest about." Aquaman snapped, throwing aseries of razor sharp daggers, straight at the British agent  
  
Blocking them with his bowler, Steed snapped "You'll pay for that!"  
  
Aquaman got his spear ready. "Time to die, Steed. Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Never more certain, old chap. Besides, who said I was going to die today?"  
  
Despite his alleged superior strength, Aquaman wasn't prepared for a agent who could see every move he made and come up with a effective countermove. After 10 minutes, Aquaman lost his patienc and charged the agent, blindly, and sloppily.  
  
This gave Steed the opening he needed. Using his rapier, concealed in his umbrella, Steed made a quick, effective jab, nailing Aquaman, first between the eyes, then another stab in the heart.  
  
As the one-time Sea King fell dead before his feet, Steed remarked, "Like I said, who said I was going to die today?"  
  
1 month later; The Watchtower:  
  
A meeting was held between the UN delegates of England and the United States. From that, a reorganization of the League, with a supporting faculty comprised of Huntress, Steel, Atom, Catherine Gale, Purdey, and Mike Gambit. Full fleged members were Batman, Wonder Woman. Flash, Green Lantern, Isis, Black Canary, Martian Manhunter, Hawkman, Hawkwoman, Superman and John Steed and Emma Peel. The name of the team was now Justice League International.  
  
Refering`to Steed, Emma, Batman, and Wonder Woman, Isis asked "Where are the heroes of the hour?"  
  
"In England. Why, I don't know." Flash mused. "I think Steed said something about getting Batman to 'lighten up', or something along those lines."  
  
England, a stretch of road;  
  
Wonder Woman sat in the back of a three seater with John Steed and Emma Peel. "I see what you mean about the wind in your face. I fly a lot, I should know."  
  
"Ah, but there's nothing like observing the countryside as you go by, taking in the beauty of nature. Wouldn't you say so, Mrs. Peel?" Steed asked.  
  
"But, of course. Nothing like it at all. Come along, Batman, and let's feel the wind in our faces." Emma smiled.  
  
The three were inside a three seater which was driven by a motorcycle, with Batman at the controls. -I really should rethink this new 'lighter side' aspect: he thought to himself. To his three companions, he turned front, and frowned, 'Steed, Mrs. Peel, Diana, you're all frauds. Total, unmitigated frauds." he said as he started the motorcycle, and drove off down the road.  
  
THE END 


End file.
